5 Feet Off the Ground Police Helicopter
"This helicopter is really close to the ground. Look at this helicopter! Look at how close to the ground this is!"- Jerma, before all hell breaks loose The 5 Feet Off the Ground Police Helicopter is an enemy combatant encountered in Saints Row 2 by Jerma and STAR_ as they were doing a Jailbreak mission in December of 2013. It harassed the criminal twosome for the span of exactly twenty-eight seconds before the flying vehicle taps a box and explodes, crashing and burning in spectacular fashion. Physical Appearance The helicopter itself is a typical police chopper, with a spotlight and appropriate livery confirming that it is, in fact, a police helicopter. The two helicopter gunners are typical police officers in khaki drab uniforms, with the left gunner appearing to be a female cop. As for the pilot, the only part of him seen is his left shoulder, also wearing the same uniform as the gunners. In the Line of Duty While fleeing the police, the despicable duo of Jerma and STAR_ eventually crash their stolen police car into a wall. Jerma, confused and disoriented from serious whiplash, takes a couple of seconds to realize what has just happened. STAR_, thrown clear of the crash, cannot get back in after he gets spritzed with water by two enterprising coppers. Jerma backs up their car, and then drives up to a shipping container when the eponymous Police Helicopter comes out of nowhere. And holy crap, this thing was super close to the ground; maybe about 5 feet or so above it. The helicopter's side gunners themselves seemed scared of how close they were. Jerma gets wedged by a police cruiser but eventually manages to get out. He then crashes into a parked police car and backs up to do it again, and when he does so he hits another police car behind him, which explodes in a conflagration that would've made Michael Bay weep with joy; the sheer unexpectedness of the blast makes Jerma laugh manaically. He begs STAR_ to get in the car so they can escape and complete the mission. Then the Police Pilot controlling the helicopter accidentally taps the container with the helicopter's landing skids, somehow making it explode in an even bigger inferno and making Jerma laugh even more deviously. The charred helicopter then lands on another police cruiser, making the car explode like the first one and making Jerma laugh even more at the death and destruction of innocent Stilwater sic police officers. STAR_ finally 'dies' after this horrific tragedy, but after he is revived by Jerma he mentions the late helicopter, exclaiming, "You're telling me the helicopter that was 5 feet off the ground crashed!?" The pair of hardened criminals never mention the poor helicopter again. Trivia * The Gunner on the left died before the helicopter even crashed. She was shot by an unknown assailant. * That was the only police helicopter the police bothered to send against Jerma and STAR_. * The helicopter is a exact copy of a GTA 3-The Ballad of Gay Tony helicopter. * Both gunners were somehow shooting their respective weapons despite the fact that they both had their hands in their laps the whole time. * The Helicopter stayed in the same spot the entire time. Category:Characters Category:Factions Category:Police Category:One Time Appearance Category:Vehicles Category:Villains Category:2013 videos Category:Grand Theft Auto 4 Category:GTA 4